A door lock device for a vehicle is already known from Patent Document 1, in which release of a locked state of a door is enabled by operation of a drive member by an actuator, and when release of the locked state of the door cannot be carried out by the actuator because of a flat battery or a malfunction of the actuator such as failure of the actuator, the locked state of the door can be released mechanically by a manual operation using a mechanical key.